1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program for processing an image of a document read by an image reading apparatus (for example, a scanner, a copier, a facsimile).
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2005-260387 discloses a technique related to an image processing apparatus and the like which correctly reads a document having a size larger than a readable document size by using a carrier sheet and obtains a combined image without setting processing of a read mode.
However, when A3 combining is performed by an image reading apparatus that can read one side of a document (specifically, when the A3 combining is performed by using the technique described in JP-A-2005-260387), there is a problem that how the image reading apparatus reads the document is difficult to understand for a user.